Forests and Angels
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: Seishirou didn't know why he felt the change in the worlds, or why he went out to find it, but when he discovered an angel in the form of a vampire, he decided it was pretty much worth it.


Because I totally needed to write a SeiSub origin fic as opposed to...everything _else_ that's stacking up on my unfinished list. Bad Phoenix.

_Anyway_, I've decided that since the obviously important number of Tsubasa is seven, that these two met when Seishirou was fourteen and Subaru was forty-nine, and that this happened by Subaru taking a snack from overwhelming hunger. So this is how it happened!

Also, Subaru speaks in German the whole time in this, I don't know exactly how accurate it is, I used an online translator. Nor do I remember exactly what he says, but I hope it shouldn't be too hard to guess.

* * *

><p>Seishirou wasn't quite certain why he'd felt the tearing of the world to admit a dimension traveler, when others had left and returned and he hadn't noticed.<p>

But the shuddering of the air and the way that something seemed to call to him was a pretty reasonable guess that there was something important for him to find.

He'd left his siblings behind easily, Setsuka out in her garden of camellias with a stack of books, undoubtedly sprawled out in the afternoon sunlight, a white flower among the red, and Fuuma attempting to do something appropriate of a seven-year old, he wasn't quite certain of what or especially concerned of the details, and he had slipped into the woods, following the strings of sensation to whoever had landed.

The air thrummed with the chills of the end of winter, trees dull and black against the sky. Seishirou was sure that the spring would set in properly soon, and he could stop being annoyed with the world for being so cold, but they weren't there yet.

The sensation of following a rope towards something important grew as he stumbled over a frozen stream, and through two trees close enough together to cross at the branches. Something akin to excitement was settling in the pit of his stomach and it only quickened his footsteps as he continued to follow that instinct.

The trail stretched out impossibly long, and then snapped off as he rounded a collection of oaks thick enough to build a house out of those four alone.

Ahead of him, there was a clearing, with dead ferns scattered about, and a pit of cleared earth from all the vegetation dying off in the snows.

And there was a boy lying in that patch of earth.

He could have been described as a fallen angel, this strange boy sprawled on the earth, eyes shut in either exhaustion or unconsciousness, with icy pale skin and clothes that had been fashionable over a hundred years ago, long black coat spread against the dirt like black wings.

Seishirou wasn't quite sure why, but there was an unearthly beauty to his collapsed form. He knelt on the ground, not caring about the dust that coated his own clothes as he thumped to the ground, and reached out a hand to touch that cold skin, to see if he would waver and disappear like snowy illusions into the sinking day.

His skin was cool, but not freezing. Strangely, he felt almost like he was suspended between life and death, some sort of half existence.

Seishirou leaned back, rocking onto his heels. The boy didn't stir, a gentle light breeze teasing the strands of black hair onto his eyes like a mask, cloaking whatever color lay beneath that he couldn't see. He was expecting a black color, to complete the image of monochromatic illusions.

It was when he turned to stand, to check the sun's descent, that the angel stirred, and opened impossibly green eyes. Greener than the grass that lay out of the dead woods, greener than what he imagined that everything that could not exist would be. Unexpectedly beautiful.

For a moment, they looked at each other, and something in the world snapped into place. Everything became right, everything he knew in the world no longer felt off, incomplete.

Then the boy's eyes flashed to gold, normal pupils slitting into a cat's hunting stare, and he bolted, but not at Seishirou, but in the opposite direction.

He found himself almost tripping on the earth as he ran after the fleeing child, following those waving tales of black coat that flapped behind him, wings without flight.

He recognized the trail that the enigmatic boy had taken, even as he struggled to catch up, young legs not enough to overtake the impossibly fleet steps he traced. It would end, abruptly.

And ended abruptly, it did, at the edge of a cliff that dropped towards an icy river, chunks of glaciers floating downstream as they broke off of the cap far in the mountains.

His prey stopped, and spun to face him against the light of the setting sun, haloed by incandescent rays. Again, he looked ethereal, like if Seishirou didn't catch him now, he would vanish forever.

His eyes flashed from green to that gold as Seishirou stopped in front of him, refusing to show that their mad sprint had left him slightly out of breath.

They were almost the same height, and looked as if the years were not done with stretching them up. Caught in the tangles of adolescence and somehow perfect even in an unfinished form.

Seishirou took a step forwards towards the unexpected perfection he'd found, and instead found five long talons pointed at his face, each one sliding out effortlessly from the boy's fingertips.

He stopped where he was.

"Komm Bloß nicht näher!" He shouted, in a soft tenor that wasn't meant for being loud. Seishirou recognized the shaping of the sounds, but not the words themselves.

Not that it was hard to guess the meaning when shaking claws were pointed straight at his face.

He reached up, and carefully wrapped his hand around a cool wrist, the owner shaking more violently under his touch, and fought against inhuman strength to lower those claws, taking a step forwards. "Has anyone ever told you how ethereal you are?" he asked instead, the words unusual for him.

Fuuma probably would have stopped and stuttered at just hearing the words targeted at someone else.

Green flashed into gold again, and back. Seishirou found himself quite disliking the way that the lovely shade of living emeralds seemed so evanescent, wished they would stop changing. "Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen, ich will nicht, dass dich zu verletzen." the boy said again, the words clipped and harsh in the language it was, yet his voice turned it beautiful.

Seishirou pressed his luck a step further, and he felt the wrist he grasped tense, but a quick glance showed that the claws were being retracted and nothing more.

He shook more as Seishirou reached up to touch his cheek. "How are you so beautiful?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "How do you look so innocent and pure?"

Green flickered into gold, and held slitted pupils now, and Seishirou suddenly recognized that the trembling was not of fear, but of a predator holding back the urge to pounce, like a hunting cat seeking weak prey.

Golden eyes fixed onto the curve of his neck, and Seishirou knew who this child was, cool and clawed and beautiful in an impossible way; the only thing he could be.

A vampire.

There was the snap of the boy's wrist breaking free of his grasp, to cling to the front of his shirt suddenly, long fangs descending from his mouth as he still fought against himself.

There was strangely enough, no desire with him to avoid those canines, or stop the little vampire from biting him, even though it would be detrimental to his health to let that happen. For some reason, watching the boy struggle with the desire to let himself control Seishirou's life in his hands was oddly enchanting, and it was that fact alone that kept him from taking control of the situation.

"Würden Sie ... lassen Sie es mich beißen sie?" the words were stuttered and slurred with hunger, and he couldn't understand them still.

But he was pretty sure he understood the question anyway, and lifted his head just a bit higher.

All the stories that his sister read, curled up in the shadows of her garden, that spoke of vampires, also spoke of the bliss of the vampire's bite, that it was better than any drug, any form of intoxication.

His curiosity was going to get him killed someday, and he let his throat be bared to the hungry vampire, and attempted to not let his illusions cloud up his expectations.

"Sie lassen sie mich..." the boy whispered in awe, his voice hushed and fantastic. "Man keine Angst vor mir?"

Seishirou said nothing, including the fact that his neck was starting to hurt from holding it like this.

Seemingly the vampire caught on, and with a quiet mutter of "es tut mir leid," he made a swallowing motion in his throat, and leaned forwards.

He had expected some kind of pain, and yet there was none. There was the strange feeling of a mouth against his neck, and teeth that were so carefully held that they did not even nick the skin.

Then there was a feeling of those long fangs in the flesh of his throat, and there was indeed a rush of sensation that made his head spin and the world wobble awkwardly before him, darkening sky growing blurred.

It was fantastic, and there was no other way to put it, the _sensuality _of the bite made his hands grip into the black coat so that his unexpected predator did not flee, much like the long fingers in the back of his own shirt, straining the fabric almost to the point where it would rip.

Yet his head was spinning disconcertingly and there was a sense of a void in his body. Dimly, Seishirou was aware of the fact that if the vampire kept biting him like this, he was probably going to die of blood loss.

This fact was punctuated by the boy pulling away suddenly, and his legs wobbled annoyingly. At least the cut in his throat seemed to stop bleeding suddenly, and his vision cleared a little.

The vampire blinked thankfully green eyes at him again, wiping at the thin trails of blood that had just spilled out of his mouth. "Sind sie in ordnung? Habe ich zu viel?" he asked, the foreign words absolutely _drenched_ in concern and terror. "Bitte in ordnung!"

Seishirou tried to wave a hand at him in affirmation that he was completely fine, except that the motion appeared to be too much for him and his stupidly weak legs buckled from underneath him.

Strong slender arms caught his chest before he completely smashed into the ground, and he saw green eyes that were practically filled with tears looking down at him. That level of fear _for_ him made something in his chest thump a little harder, although that could be attributed to blood loss.

"Ich bin so dumm ... bitte sterben nicht auf mich. Ich werde nie wieder feed wieder von dir nur, dass sie es in Ordnung." the vampire said, the words falling out of his mouth like a storm of cherry blossoms, fast and saddened. "Nur fand ich sie, nicht sterben!"

He lay in arms that were unexpectedly warm, looking at a vampire who seemed more angelic than devilish as all of Setsuka's books insisted they were, bright green eyes terrified and warmed with all the emotions he hadn't thought could be so real and so _there_. And he was unexpectedly tired, wanted to sleep for a little while.

The pretty vampire was still babbling on, a hand sliding from his back to press slender fingers, possessing the shredded remains of velvet gloves, against his neck where the scars of teeth marks lay. "Sie sind noch in Ordnung zu sein, ich weiß es. Ich habe nicht zu viel. Wo wohnen Sie? Sie haben eine Familie, die ich für sie?" he said, the sounds too rapid for Seishirou's unusually fuzzy mind to catch onto. "Man kann sich gar nicht mich zu verstehen, können sie das? Oh nein, ich habe so schlecht. Aber sie müssen jemand hier, ob wir nichts weh tut."

The sounds of his frantic words was calming, and he felt the strangely overwhelming need to sleep creeping up on him.

He was roughly shaken by the vampire, and forced his eyes open. "Stop it." the words came out almost in a whine. He just wanted to _sleep_ now, something in his body was telling him he really needed to.

"Sie sind art von wirklich zu dumm, sie wissen, dass? Fast so dumm wie ich bin. Was für eine person gerne können einem vampir beißen sie?" the boy said with a hint of wry affection to his tone. "Ich glaube nicht, dass man mich zu verstehen, aber ich bin Subaru von Malkav, und ich werde sie jetzt acht nehmen, dass ich sie verletzt habe."

Malkav, Malkav. Seishirou had heard of it before, dimly. Malkav was a far off world, that could only be reached by a dimension traveller.

He didn't know anything else about it though. "Are you Subaru then?" he asked, his words tightly controlled to keep the slur of exhaustion from them.

The vampire smiled, and although it was still stained by worry, he could see that his smile was more radient than the noon day sun, brighter and more forgiving. "Ja. Ich bin Subaru, und wer sind sie?"

Maybe he couldn't understand this boy, but he was pretty sure he could make a guess at the question. "Seishirou." he said, his name the only thing needed in their odd conversation.

That smile trembled and held. "Seishirou ... Seishirou ... Seishirou-san." Subaru said slowly, testing out the sound. He liked the way it sounded in the vampire's mouth. "Ihr Name ist so wie ich. Wir sind mit dem Namen für den winter konstellationen.

He found himself surprisingly smiling back at this paradox of a vampire, and yet he was still falling asleep. Seishirou decided he was selfish enough to keep Subaru there by sleeping on him if he had to sleep, and prevent his unexpected discovery from slipping away.

"Sind sie gehen zu schlafen Seishirou-san? Ich werde dich behüten, niemand wird sie berühren und ich bin hier. Ich schwöre." Subaru said, the words carrying the weight of destiny behind them.

He shut his eyes and let the unnatural sleep control him, his body building back what he had lost. Yet he'd gained far more than the worth of his blood alone.

Someone interesting in their impossibility.

* * *

><p>And thus begins yet another twisted incarnation of these two, which is <em>exactly<em> what they need.


End file.
